Ice
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: Oh, my creator. Is this what you seek from me ?


_Oh, my creator. Is this what you seek from me ?  
Time, you are so beautiful when you stopped.  
I made those I wanted to keep, eternal.  
I can not rid the chains of my heart.  
Forever and always.  
I was made to love you endlessly._

 _ **I shall see you again, in the next eternity.**_

It started when Kouhai packed her bags to find her lover. The man was one of a kind, really. It was not hard to spot him among the crowd. It had been three days since his disappearance. Rumors of the growing ice in the northern forest grew. They said an evil ice monster lived there. Unfortunately, that was the last place anyone had seen her lover. She bid her homely cabin goodbye and went to seek him.

 _Oh, my creator. Is this what you seek from me ?_

The ice was strange, it was not cold. It reminds her of a silver mirror, an encased heart, and soul. There she saw figures after figures, trapped in ice. Kouhai found his lover in the foyer of white.

 _Time, you are so beautiful when you stopped_.

"Who goes there ?!" A voice rang. An unfamiliar beautiful baritone.

Kouhai made a stance and faced the owner of the voice.

He was a monster, if he could ever be called one. Black horns, silver wings, a skin of crystal and flesh. Yet his eyes, the most beautiful bloody blue. It was not red nor blue, but a beautiful purple hue.

"Why do you freeze people ? What are you?" Kouhai asked.

"I am a cursed being," he said. "Doomed to ten thousand years of loneliness if there is none that would love me until I turn twenty-two."

Kouhai felt a stab in her heart, shot by the ice monster. "I do not want you to fall for me. It is futile."

She was unable to feel afterward.

 _I made those I wanted to keep, eternal._

"How much time you have left ?" She asked. She unbuttoned her lover's clothes and changed his clothing, just like a mannequin.

The monster laughed as he brushed the hair of another frozen body. "Why would you like to know ? I made you emotionless."

"Yes, but the beatings in my heart is not for you." she stroked her dearest on the cheek so lovingly. "I still have strong feelings for him."

The monster paused.

He tried stroking his frozen doll as well. He felt something akin to warmth just by looking at his pale skin.

 _I can not rid the chains of my heart._

"I will pick some cranberries for dinner tonight. I hope you do not mind having bagels and jam for dinner." Kouhai said monotonously. The monster shrugged. "Do whatever. I am not here to confine you."

She did as she said.

She stayed for her frozen lover. He was not much, but his sweet smile and kindness was what made her love him so much. No, she was unable to love the monster. She saw it in his gaze, he was fond of someone else.

 _Forever and always._

He froze the birds, the bees, everything he wanted to keep for his eternal sleep. He made a coffin out of his castle and gardens, as well as the leftover cranberry bagels that were yesterday's dinner.

"I want it to be the first thing I ate when I wake up" he jested.

When she put down his breakfast, she saw him still. Like a doll.

 _Was it his birthday ?_

 _Was it the day ?_

She pushed his chair and scrambled to find the figure, the ones he looked through longingly. That person was a statue but, she could only hope.

"Hey. I want you to confess your love to him." she said.

The monster's head tilted slightly. "My dear, I know not the words to say…"

She put her hands to his. "Tell him you loved them. Just the three words, I love you. This would make you sleep with no regrets. I…I might never see you again as well. At least I can see you off. Tell my lover I loved him when you finally found the love of your life and defrosted this cursed castle."

The monster scoffed slightly. Almost as if he cannot believe the fact that he will fall asleep forever.

He said the words.

 _I was made to love you endlessly._

And he smiled.

"As I thought, these words are words that feel most right when said to the one you love."

 **I shall see you again, in the next eternity.**


End file.
